Cormoran Noire
by White Aconite
Summary: Al llegar a las costas buscando conocer el mar, lo vi…el parteaguas de mi aventura. Ondeando en el mástil se encontraba las alas de la libertad. Era el Cormoran Noire.
1. Prólogo

**Cormoran Noire. **

By: White Aconite.

**Prólogo:**

Por mi mente corrían las mil y un razones por las que decidí convertirme en escritor, tratando de convencerme que todos los impedimentos de mi travesía valían la pena. Con el objetivo de abrir mis ojos al mundo había renunciado a muchos lujos: como dormir en un cómodo lecho, meriendas placenteras y exquisitas, criados hasta para los más insignificantes deberes y una casa con todo el confort que se puede desear en una turbulenta época.

Había conversado con personas que nunca tendría el placer de conocer en mi acostumbrado y hermético círculo social; viví la miseria cuando me faltaban monedas para un austero desayuno y experimenté el placer de tener siquiera un techo de paja donde descansar tras una larga jornada de peregrinaje.

Mis ojos no dejaban de llenarse de asombro con cada ciudad que visitaba, de las costumbres y las tradiciones que poseía todo pueblo que atravesaba. Sin embargo, al llegar a las costas buscando conocer el mar, lo vi…

Con los primeros mortecinos rayos del sol aprecié el panorama que tantas veces había leído en libros de expediciones y aventuras de mi, nada modesta, biblioteca. El océano se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista fundiéndose en una difusa línea con el frívolo celeste se extendía sobre mi cabeza mientras el viento traía la brisa fresca con sabor a sal.

Me sentí un poco frustrado por no poder poner en palabras la gran visión sin malograrlo, irónico cuando la letra es mi pasión y aspiro a escribir una historia que estremezca al mundo…

Lo que distinguí poco después fue el parteaguas de mi aventura; una concepto romántico que me gusta pensar porque si hubiese sido otra cosa, un barco pesquero, una sirena, incuso un tesoro perdido, entonces no habría historia que contar…

No tan cerca como para apreciar la cubierta, mas no tan lejano con el horizonte como para pasar desapercibido. El bello e indolente navegar del buque me dejó pasmado sobre el acantilado donde me encontraba.

Sin duda, era más impresionante que esos modernos bergantines de la Armada Naval. Una estructura dinámica y veloz sin carecer de elegancia mientras se deslizaba sobre las aguas, casi como si no las tocara; una velas blancas y pulcras que contrastaban con el encerado oscuro de la madera del barque, mientras que una ave tallada en la proa erguía orgullosamente sus alas.

No se confundan, no fue tanto el trabajo artesanal el que me conmovió, y si hablamos en claro, mi encantamiento no fue el sentimiento idílico que quizá se imaginan. En aquel momento experimenté una extraña mezcla de temor y, por extraño que parezca, fascinación.

Ondeando en el mástil se encontraba las alas de la libertad.

Insignia característica de ese barco pirata, y no uno cualquiera…

Era el Cormoran Noire.


	2. Capitán Charles Johnson

**N/A:**

**Autora: **White Aconite (Kyomi).

**Beta: **Black Requiem (Anna).

**Género: **fantasía, acción, humor, drama, AU, shonen ai.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias de capítulo:** palabras altisonantes, violencia.

**Disclaimer: **tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a la ingeniosa mente de Hajime-sensei.

* * *

**Cormoran Noire. **

By: White Aconite.

**Capítulo 1:**

**Capitán Charles Johnson.**

Había tratado con maleantes en el camino que, con poca cortesía, me despojaron de algunas pertenencias y víveres; en las tabernas enfrenté a mujeres estafadoras que se acercaron dispuestas a obtener la bolsa de cuero que guardaba bajo la capa con algunas monedas; incluso hui de un corpulento anciano que impetuosamente -y con machete en mano- quiso darme una lección de vida cuando quise cruzar su propiedad para acortar camino.

No poseía fuerza para salir airoso en una pelea, mas no lo necesitaba si podía recurrir a la astucia para librarme de mis atracadores y llevarme el mal menor que no involucrara una dolorosa recuperación con el médico más cercano. Aunque a veces me viera obligado a privarme de un bien por mi integridad, podía vanagloriarme de no poner en peligro el fondo con el que salí de casa y que gastaba con mesura.

Más nunca esperé toparme con semejante embarazoso momento con el que maldecía mi delicada y pueril figura como nunca antes. Siempre había sabido ignorar los comentarios mordaces de mis hermanos mayores en cuanto mi aspecto o las insinuaciones que hacían con respecto a ponerme aditamentos para hacerme ver más "femenino". Aunque era mucho más bajo que la mayoría de los mozos de mi edad, no dejé que eso me acomplejara.

Ahora debía admitir la verdad tras esas habladurías, cuando frente a mí se erguía un joven con aspecto espeluznante acercándose a mí. Si no fuesen sido por las rejas que me separaban de mi preciosa libertad, ya habría emprendido graciosa huida ante semejante pervertido que alzaba sus brazos para abarcar más espacio y así acorralarme contra el rincón en el que me hallaba.

Su castaña melena estaba despeinada por lo que sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo el cabello, respiraba pesadamente y hacía unos horrorosos gemidos que no se llegaban a entender. Por la forma en que se tambaleaba parecía estar algo mal, enfermo con suerte, para así poder enfrentarlo con mi raquítica fuerza.

Con fuerza sujeté contra mi pecho mi compendio de escritos del que me negué separarme cuando los guardias me arrebataron mi demás patrimonio, y que ahora ungía como una frágil barrera contra mi agresor.

–Déjame lamerte –susurró el joven con patosa voz a pocos centímetros de lograr su cometido.

Ante semejante propuesta me inundó el pánico; llegué a mi punto de quiebre y actúe tan impulsivamente que liberé una fuerza desconocida de la que era poseedor. Le aventé mi recopilatorio con tanta fuerza que logré derribarlo cayendo boca abajo.

La bochornosa caverna parecía un sauna haciéndome sudar a raudales en medio de la oscuridad y aunque mi contrincante estuviese retorciéndose en el suelo y gimoteando caótica palabras, estaba pendiente del menor indicio a que reanudara su objetivo, cualquiera que fuese éste.

Me acerqué dispuesto a atar sus manos y pies aprovechando del momento de debilidad y dolor que experimentaba, y ciertamente, debo admitir, me encontraba cansado tras tan ajetreada noche y quería disponerme a dormir sin preocuparme por depravados con mórbidos fetiches.

Arranqué parte de mi capa sacando tiras que sirviesen como efectivos grilletes. Sus quejidos revelaban su sufrimiento y -no sé si fue ingenuidad o compasión hacia el hombre que trató de saltarme encima momentos antes- me dispuse a acercar mi oído dispuesto a discernir las palabras que salían de la boca del castaño.

El frenético movimiento del globo ocular se podía distinguir tras los párpados que se apretaban con fuerza; su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez, sacando a veces sílabas y en otras no. Llevé una mano a su frente y noté la fiebre que golpeaba a mi compañero de celda.

Quise llamar a los guardias, mas entendí que tan indolentes hombres no sentirían compasión de un reo; si a mí me encerraron sin siquiera averiguar si era inocente o culpable, no podía esperar semejante acto de caridad de gente así.

–Mar… mar… – fueron las palabras que llegaron a mis oídos.

El pobre infeliz debía estar alucinando y si seguía así, el estado del paciente se volvería mortal.

Volví mi cabeza en dirección de la mísera merienda que consistía de un pedazo de pan, una porción insultante de queso, y un tarro de agua. Si bien no podía hacer mucho por él, haría lo posible por bajarle la calentura.

Nuevamente saqué un paño de mi corroída capa y la empapé tanto agua como fue posible. Moví su alborotada melena para poder refrescar su frente y hacer más ameno su tormento.

Con suaves golpecitos fui recorriendo su rostro por lo que pude apreciar sus facciones y otros detalles que habían pasado desapercibidos tras el muy mal inicio que tuvimos -y esperaba no tener que volver experimentar o si no me arrepentiría de llevar los cuidados del paciente.

Cabello castaño oscuro y moderadamente corto a la altura de su oreja, piel clara pero atezada por la constante exposición del sol. Entre los pliegues de la holgada camisa del mozo, distinguí un cuerpo esbelto de líneas proporcionadas y firmes; pectorales con tersos músculos, un firme y liso estómago. Un hidalgo apuesto y que a juzgar por algunos redondeados rasgos de su rostro, apostaría que el desconocido rondaba mi edad; no evité sentir un poco de escozor al observar la generosa altura que el crío poseía.

Tan abstraído estaba repasando la anatomía del otro que no percibí cuando el chico había entreabierto esos inusuales ojos verdes. Pensé en las aguas cristalinas de las tierras del nuevo mundo descritas en mis libros; inmaculadas y vírgenes, abarcando el litoral con esas tonalidades esmeraldas y turquesas pero incluyendo el reflejo del sol en la superficie, transformando los matices fríos en algo también cálido. Mi viaje sobre las blancas playas fueron súbitamente interrumpidas ante la tersa y trémula voz del muchacho.

– ¿T-tienes sal? –cuestionó con dificultad.

Aunque me puse en guardia, me percaté de inmediato que mi compañero estaba tan extenuado como para moverse de su incómoda posición. Pude relajarme como para atender la petición del mancebo y registrar entre los múltiples bolsillos de mi desgastada capa; si bien era un hecho que la prenda requería muchos enmendados, era la practicidad de los compartimientos lo que me impedía el pensamiento de desecharla.

La sal era muy apreciada por los comerciantes, y habiendo nacido en una alta cuna, habían costumbres que no podían ser hechas a un lado con tanta comodidad; no podía evitar mejorar el sabor con un poco del condimento en las desabridas comidas –agradezco a Hannah, mi amable y atenta ama de llaves, la generosa dotación que puso en mis prendas momentos antes de partir de mis dominios.

Un poco contrariado acerqué la sal buscando la finalidad por la que el joven había hecho tan inusual petición, si es que lo era y no un desvarío por la temperatura. El chico de ojos verdes negó cuando vio como la mano amiga le acercaba la sal.

–Viértela en el agua –pidió tratando de sentarse con arduo esfuerzo.

Convencido que el extraño estaba bastante lúcido como para no desestimar su extraña demanda, vacíe el poco contenido del sobre -el cual no debía de rebasar la cantidad de una cuchara- en el tarro de mi almuerzo; al no disponer de algún cubierto, emplee mi dedo índice dispuesto a diluirlo.

Acerqué el pote al chico y observé como él se disponía a tomarlo con sus manos. Estaba incrédulo en la fuerza con la que podría sostener el recipiente sin derramarlo, sin embargo, ante todo pronóstico, su toque fue firme y sin vacilación al momento de sujetarlo.

Pensé en el mal sabor que aquella bebida debía tener, y me abstuve de comentarle acerca del desmejoramiento que podría acarrear semejante idea. Fue una sorpresa y disgusto ver como aquel cabrón derramaba el vital líquido, mi vital bebida de la que me desligué gentilmente, sobre su cabeza.

Ver semejante desperdicio deslizarse sobre la piel del desagradecido solo empeoró mi estado de ánimo, cosa contraria a mi paciente que se veía más lozano y vigoroso que momentos antes.

–Muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida –no sabía cómo catalogar sus palabras: sinceras o sarcásticas. –Mi nombre es Eren Yeager y ¿tú?

Tardé en responder debido a mi reciente exasperación. Evalué que tan prudente sería entablar una cortes relación con mi nuevo compañero de celda y resignado me dispuse a contestarlo.

–Mi nombre es Armin Oy… Arlet. Armin Arlet.

–Bien, Armin. Nuevamente muchas gracias –me sonrió con tanta familiaridad que si no fuese por su previa acción sospechosa, lograría tranquilizarme completamente.

–No hay de qué, pero deberías bajarte la fiebre –comenté.

–Descuida, se irá en unos instantes –si él le quitaba importancia al asunto ¿por qué yo sería incapaz? –. Siento haberte asustado antes –añadió tras un breve silencio.

Le observé mejor. Era lo que muchas mancebas podrían catalogar como atractivo, sin embargo tenía cierto tinte infantil que armonizaba perfectamente con sus modales sencillos y poco afectados. Se veía sincero en su arrepentimiento con el tinte rosa sobre sus mejillas y el candor de su mirada.

Resoplé. Supuse que mi irritación no duraría mucho y sentía que la ira se deslizaba de mi cuerpo. Concerté conmigo mismo empezar de nuevo con el mozo y darle el beneficio de la duda.

–Y yo lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte –contesté.

–Descuida, no fue tan fuerte. Si no fuera porque me sentía fatal no podrías haberme derribado –no había malicia escondida en su voz, por eso no supe si aquella declaración tan honesta era mejor o peor.

Negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –preguntó.

–Hoy es el santo de Antonio Clavet [1].

–Así que ya van tres días –susurró más para sí mismo que para mí –. Ayer fue luna nueva ¿no es así?

–Juan de Capistrano ¿tenías alguna cita? –pregunté con curiosidad.

Negó mientras soltaba una risita infantil.

–Solo quería saber cuántos días he estado aquí, pero solo han sido tres. Juraría que he estado una eternidad encerrado.

– ¿Por qué te encerraron? –si íbamos a ser compañeros, no era mala idea el asegurarme del tipo de persona que era Eren. Debía saber las razones por las que estaba tras las rejas para poder relajarme en mi sopor.

El chico sonrió avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca, parecía debatirse en si contar o no las causas de su encierro y eso me hizo temer por unos instantes.

–Verás en definitiva, mi peor deficiencia sale a la luz cuando hago mezcla de agradable compañía femenina junto a unos de los mejores y más accesibles vicios del ser humano: el licor.

...Estaba algo cabreado por mi reciente suerte y busqué consuelo en la suavidad y calidez que sólo el cuerpo de una dama puede darme, y sin darme cuenta me engatusaron con el alcohol haciéndome perder no sólo mi dinero, sino también mi percepción.

...Algo curioso sucede conmigo en mi estado de ebriedad; pierdo completamente el sentido común y puedo llegar a ser… algo insurgente.

– ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –comentó indignado –. Solo puse unos bigotes a la ridícula estatua del gobernador que está en la plaza.

Puse los ojos en blanco, completamente incrédulo ante semejante despliegue de descaro. El continuó su monólogo donde contaba su andanza; al parecer, no había sido de su gusto el estrafalario monumento y quiso darle algo de comicidad. Se explayó narrando en cómo se las ingenió por conseguir una tintura lo suficientemente espesa e irrevocable a altas horas de la noche o cómo se las arregló para trepar al monolito de tres metros de altura para lograr su proeza; así también como la posterior aprensión que llegó con tanta facilidad al verse como gato atrapado en el mismo árbol que se atrevió a trepar.

En definitiva lo que más me sorprendió no fue el relato en sí, sino en la carencia de culpa de Eren, como si no lograra comprender del todo la gravedad del asunto. Alguien debía evitar a toda costa que Yearger volviera a ingerir una sola gota de alcohol: decir que era un mal bebedor era todo un eufemismo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu historia? –se acomodó el castaño dispuesto escuchar mi relato como si fuese un niño entusiasta por un cuento antes de dormir. La comparación me hizo reír brevemente antes de decidirme en corresponder a su interés.

–Yo estoy haciendo un largo viaje. Busco encontrar inspiración a los sitios que recorro con la promesa de escribir mi propia novela.

Me detuve al ver el rostro de fascinación de Eren. Me cohibí por el brillo en sus ojos, aunque debo admitir que también me sentí halagado.

– ¿Un escritor? Vaya. Yo apenas sé leer y ni hablar de escribir ¿Y tienes algún avance? ¿De qué trata tu historia?

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Si, sabía de lo que quería narrar en mi novela, empero, era obvio que también conocía la gran dificultad que implicaba acercarme a la realidad detrás del mito; de hecho, fue mi investigación lo que me había puesto en las rejas en primer lugar.

–Sobre el Cormoran Noire– no me sorprendió el escepticismo reflejado en los orbes verdes de Eren; era el tipo de reacción que uno esperaría al nombrar a tan temidos piratas.

– ¿Qué tiene de interesante hablar de esos perros del mar? –preguntó tras el silencio.

–Supongo que me vi cautivado– respondí sin pensar.

–No tiene nada de cautivante un grupo de salvajes y apestosos piratas.

Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero más que molesto distinguí reproche y pesar. Pensé que iba dirigido a mí, sin embargo, por la fija mirada en el alto resquicio, supuse que había algo más dentro del descontento.

–Pero no me has dicho cómo te metieron acá –retomó antes de que yo me dejara llevar por la curiosidad.

–Verás –comencé con mi relato buscando una manera de reducir el bochorno ya que, después de todo, mi historia no tenía que envidiarle el grado de estupidez humana a la de Eren. –Necesitaba recopilar información fidedigna del Cormoran y solo hay un tipo de personas que podrían venderme información.

–Bucaneros y filibusteros ¿cierto?

–Correcto. Ellos hacen comercio con los piratas y por ende conocen rumores que circulan de ese mundo.

–No debió serte muy barato. Sin una buena oferta, esos hombres se niegan hablar con forasteros.

–Cierto, pero con gente como ellos, o que finjan ser como ellos, las cosas cambian. Me hice pasar por un ficticio capitán pirata: Charles Johnson a tu servicio.

Soltó una risotada limpia después de mi declaración. Se limpió algunas lágrimas con su manga y me dio un gesto de complicidad.

–Así que eras tú el disque temido pirata retirado que buscaba historias de los forajidos del mar para llevarlas a la posteridad en un libro, oponiéndose completamente a que esos desgraciados del Consejo de las Indias nos eliminaran a futuro de los registros de la historia –dictó las palabras que corrían de boca en boca por los degradados lugareños de San Andres como un salmo –. Insultar al Consejo da resultados en ganar simpatizantes entre la explotada población. La misma gente está harta de los excesos de la Casa de Contratación -o castración como ellos dicen.

–Y también me dio la protección de los mismos residentes de la isla. Muchos de los bucaneros se vieron atraídos por la primicia y buscaban porque yo les escuchara.

–Aunque no te deshonro, no luces como pirata. Tu constitución está fuera de las estipulaciones mínimas que se esperan de un perro del mar.

–Sí, pero nuevamente hice uso de mi ingenio. Cuando notaba la decepción -e irritación, debo agregar- en los hombres al llegar a la taberna, hice uso de un guion ya montado: el capitán Charles se encontraba viejo y enfermo, lo que le había obligado a retirarse a una vida más pacífica a pesar de deberse al mar y su tripulación; por ello, como una última muestra de su afecto a la amante que había recorrido tantos años, decidió construir una crónica de los miembros de la Hermandad del Mar y distribuirla antes de su muerte. Yo, como su representante y escriba de su alta confianza, llevaba a cabo su última voluntad antes del temido final.

Agradeciendo mi composición dramática, Eren aplaudió y añadió:

–Un gran final para un gran pirata del que no se había escuchado nunca antes.

–La gente suele mitificar las grandes personalidades del mundo pirata, no había mucha diferencia nombrar a algún capitán de las costas del viejo mundo posiblemente muerto. Además muchos querían solo presumir la colección de historias que sabían.

– ¿Y cómo te llegaron los problemas?

–Me encontraron en la taberna en medio de mi "investigación". Desgraciadamente, me vi envuelto en una redada donde la Armada, pensando que la presencia de los filibusteros se debía a los planes de una insurgencia, optó por encerrar a todo malviviente tras las rejas –suspiré –. Y heme aquí.

–Como siempre, tan paranoicos que ya no es sorpresa –replicó con manifiesta ironía–. ¿Y obtuviste algo interesante del Cormoran?

Pensé en los rumores que habían llegado a mis oídos y no evité catalogar a la mayoría como absurdos.

–Nada claro. Simplemente sé que han sido tan mitificados que no sé qué es verdad y que es mentira –suspiré resignado. –Muchos dicen que el temido capitán Lance es un hombre alto y con aspecto espeluznante que llega intimidar hasta al más asiduo pirata.

–Si claro –distinguí una sonrisa burlesca que luchaba con escapar del rostro de Eren –. Continua.

–Otros dicen que tienen un pacto con el demonio debido a que cuando la situación se pone desfavorable la naturaleza va en su ayuda, tanto como para lograr escapar de la Armada en medio de bancos de niebla o tormentas que surgen de la nada. Muchos opinan que no hay mejor buque que navegue en estas aguas ya que conocen tan bien las corrientes, los traicioneros bajíos y los vientos favorecedores; algunos pilotos sospechan que el capitán Lance y su tripulación se apoderó de algún derrotero [ii] genuino y por ello les es posible conocer cualquier minúsculo rincón de estas aguas sin encallar.

…También sé que les agrada poner en dificultades a la Casa de Contratación o a cualquier dirigente del Sacro Imperio por lo sus cabezas cuestan mucho oro, unidas a sus cuellos o no.

… Pero lo que más me interesó fue la peculiar y sádica tripulación del Cormoran; lo que pude concluir es que cada uno se merece la reputación que se forjaron. A ninguno se les puede desestimar, sobre todo cuando abordan un barco; pero a pesar de su temida fama, respetan y honran las leyes de los Hermanos de la Costa, por lo que si no les juegas sucio, ellos tampoco lo harán.

–Cuesta creer que esos perros tengan leyes.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Es como en todos lados. Existen reglas y normas, pero no todos las respetan.

–Bueno, al menos seguro tu familia te saca de aquí rápidamente. Supongo que el dinero es lo que menos le preocupa a tu familia.

Me helé por su declaración y traté de buscar argumentos que negaran mi proceder. Seguro Eren vio como mi cuerpo se tensó porque agregó:

–Lo sé porque tus manos no reflejan la vida de alguien que soportó la pobreza. Y a pesar de que te hace falta un baño, tu aspecto no es tan desgarbado como el resto; definitivamente no apestas como el resto. En definitiva me gusta tu olor.

–…

No supe que añadir, temía por algún fetiche que Eren tuviera. El que oliera a los demás me perturbaba mucho.

–S-supongo que alguien vendrá por ti –dije nervioso buscando desviar la atención de mí.

Mi comentario ensombreció el rostro de Eren tan rápido que fue algo impactante el ver al vivo joven ahora con la furia palpitando a cada segundo.

–A esos idiotas no les importa el que me hagan una camisa a cuadros en la espalda. En definitiva nunca debí asociarme con ellos.

– ¿Con ellos? ¿A quiénes te refieres?

–A mi adorable esposa y su familia de patanes a quienes debo soportar –replicó en un tono tan intrascendente que hacía parecer natural aquella situación tan absurda. Por la entonación y el gesto de su mano que hizo para restar importancia al asunto, algo me dijo que lo hacía muy a menudo –. En aquel entonces, el seguir con ellos parecía ser lo más favorecedor en torno a mi meta.

–Supongo que estamos en una situación similar –capté la atención de Eren, ya que la amargura fue sustituida por ávido interés –. A mí tampoco me interesa saber algo de mi familia, es más, salí de casa renunciando a las comodidades porque ya no soportaba el vivir con ellos.

–Eres muy valiente o muy estúpido –antes de que replicara por sus palabras me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice que, Dios santísimo, me cautivó –, pero en definitiva me gustas mucho.

– ¿G-gustarte? –más que incómodo, pregunte avergonzado.

–Si. Eres uno de los pocos hombres que me agradan.

Me ruboricé escandalosamente aunque algo más aliviado por la aclaración de mi malentendido. Eren debía darle más importancia a las palabras que soltaba con inocencia.

–Supongo que si ambos somos unos renegados, tendremos que ingeniárnosla nosotros mismos para huir –dijo Eren con tanta soltura que me pregunté a mi mismo si debía catalogarlo como un verdadero ingenuo.

– ¿Y cómo piensas huir? Aunque este fuerte no sea tan inmenso como en Cartagena, sigue siendo resguardado por un puñado de militares armados.

–No me lo creerías aunque te lo dijera –se asomó por los abarrotes buscando indicios de algún guardia que les trajera la maltrecha cena –. Pero haré valer la sal que sacrificaste por mí.

Antes de preguntarle la causa de su anterior y extraña petición, unos pesados pasos revelaron que el momento ideal que el plan de Eren ideaba había llegado.

En sonrió con socarronería y se dispuso a hacer una de las mejores cosas que su estirpe sabía.

* * *

**N/A:**

He aquí la continuación. Debí haber escrito más cuando tuve el tiempo, pero me dije que era el prólogo y que debía ser corto y conciso… ilusa *llora*. Se ha hecho eterno porque donde vivo, el sistema de metro es un desastre (los que viven en el DF sabrán de qué hablo, y como ya no dispongo de Smartphone o algo parecido, no puedo aprovechar las horas de viaje)

Si, como algunos podrán imaginar, el título y el pseudónimo que se puso Armin para poder acercarse a los piratas es un pequeño homenaje al escritor de Historia General de la Piratería, el cual, muchos suponen, se trata del escritor Daniel Defoe, o alguien cercano a éste.

Tras pensar mucho en el escenario decidí no ambientarlo en la época de la piratería basándome en lugares y hechos ya existentes. Tendría que hacer mucha investigación del tema y recurrir a algunos libros para hacer justicia a la era sin llegar a cometer muchos errores vergonzosos y, aunque no me molestaría hacerlo, invertiría mucho tiempo que no tengo y pues este fic iría horrorosamente lento (más tiempo del que usualmente hago _ _; eso ya es mucho decir). Por además de ser AU, crearé un mundo bastante diferente y con naciones y sus propias problemáticas para poder jugar con la historia como deseo; eso sí, mucho de los lugares o eventos que pondré aquí serán basados en algunos hechos que se me hacen interesantes (no necesariamente de la piratería) y digamos que el nivel de tecnología si corresponderá a la época.

Solucionado la fidelidad histórica, pues creo que tendré que leer mucho más para aprender la jerga pirata, así como algunos tecnicismos de náutica (me conseguí un libro por cierto) para que en verdad parezca que hablas con hombres del mar que con una persona normal… no será fácil pero realmente me enamoré de la historia que mi trastornada cabecita está hilando (otra cosa es que no le pueda hacer justicia al tiempo para igualar lo que escribo con lo que pienso).

Por ahí pusieron algunos comentarios acerca de si será Riere o Ereri, y pues debo ser sincera para evitarles una decepción: NO ESPEREN DE ESTA HISTORIA ROMANCE. No es que no vaya a poner un interés, que quizá puede ser llamado amoroso, entre Eren y Rivaille o algunos guiños o comentarios implícitos; entenderán de lo que hablo en los siguiente capítulos de la introducción y más cuando hable de cómo se conocieron este par en un pequeño flashback que haré un poco después de esta saga. Aunque no me gusta poner a alguien completamente pasivo o activo, creo que la "relación" entre estos dos puede ser catalogada como Riere (aunque Eren no se queda atrás). Pero como mencioné arriba, no esperen romance porque quiero enfocarme más en la historia, el mundo y la guerra en la que constantemente participan; si puse fantasía y aventura como género del fic es por algo ;)

Muy bien, creo que me alargué pero toqué los puntos que quería hablar antes de irme. Ya más adelante pondré notas de los personajes (me muero por presentarles la loca tripulación del capitán Lance) o de los tecnicismos para que no se pierdan.

Agradecimientos y un montón de besos a todos sus favoritos y follows que me llegan, y un montón de gracias por los comentarios que nutren esta historia *se pone a imprimirlos para que vayan a su pared*.

Para aquellos que no tienen cuenta les respondo:

Anvaz: cómo podrás haberlo notado, no hablaba de Eren en el prólogo, aquí el narrador principal será Armin quien servirá como el ancla que lleve la historia según la perspectiva de alguien ordinario que se adentra al mundo de la piratería. Me pasé mucho tiempo pensando si narrar en primera persona o no, pero bueno, creo que es el más calificado para llevarla (aunque tendremos otros pov los puntos de vista de la tripulación). Muchas gracias por seguirme en mi otra historia y créeme cuando te digo que es desesperante no hallar el tiempo para escribir cuando es la historia ya tiene final en mi mente (eso añade que mi musa es una perra descarada que me abandona a poquitas páginas de acabar un capítulo y se va con otro escrito T.T). Espero no te decepcione el que haya dicho que no vaya a tener mucho romance, quiero hacer una historia diferente sin mucho fan service y más madura, además los personajes hacen su santa voluntad y no me dejan con muchas escenas de este tipo (pero puede llegar cuando menos lo esperes).

Sin más me despido.

Chao chao ^^

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Como mencioné arriba, este es un mundo ficticio pero basado en algunas potencias reales de ese tiempo. Existe un Nuevo y Viejo Mundo, y éste último está ansioso por obtener las riquezas de las nuevas tierras. El Sacro Imperio vendría siendo ser un homólogo de España, el cual lleva la batuta en el dominio de las colonias. OJO: a mis amigos españoles –si hay alguno ahí- tampoco crean que soy una de esas "amargadas conquistadas" que odian a los "gachupines"; pero leyendo por ahí me di cuenta que en verdad los verdaderos cerdos fueron las corruptas autoridades que administraban las tierras buscando poder y riquezas a expensas someter a los demás -incluso a sus mismos paisanos españoles que vinieron a América con la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo para encontrarse con una degradante pobreza.

Luego haré un mapa o algo así; pero ahora imagínense dos grandes continentes separados por una mole de agua. El escenario vendría abarcando principalmente lo que serían los trópicos.

[1] Pues según mi calendario lunar del año, durante el 23 de octubre caerá luna nueva y pensando que en esos tiempos ser referían más a los días según los santos, pues busqué cual se celebra para los días 23 y 24 de éste mes. ¿Que si tiene relevancia la fecha? Pues más adelante lo tocaré.

Juan de Capistrano 23 de octubre

Antonio Clavet 24 de octubre

[2] Derroteros, o «libros de ruta» con indicaciones geográficas de las Indias Occidentales, constituían por lógica uno de los secretos mejor guardados de su tiempo.


	3. Tormenta, polvora y patata

**N/A:**

Este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a mis amigos Anna, Yue, Yumi, Carlos, Ryo, JuanPi y Sue que estuvieron a lo largo de mi recuperación y me dieron su apoyo ante la irracional decisión que tomé después del susto; son quienes me animaron a dejar mis miedos atrás y esta vez sí lanzarme hacia lo que me apasiona hacer.

En serio no saben lo mucho que valoro su amistad.

Espero que éste sea el primero de las actualizaciones que vienen después de mi largo hiatus.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayamaquien se rehúsa a vendérmela o de colocar una imagen porno de Levi con Eren XD.

**_~Owari~_**

**Cormoran Noire. **

By: White Aconite.

**Capítulo 2:**

**Tormenta, pólvora y patata.**

– ¿Puedes decirme lo que acabas de hacer?

Pregunté anonadado de la secuencia de acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en un breve tramo de tiempo -y por tiempo me refería a los últimos dos minutos- en el que, aun sin entenderlo del todo, Eren logró engatusar al guardia. La muestra de su inesperada victoria eran las relucientes llaves de hierro que hacía girar entres sus dedos.

En ese entonces, no podría describirlo con exactitud ya que ni yo mismo sabía si mi compañero se había empleado de algún instrumento que haya escapado de mi vista; aunque tampoco sería extraño en el exiguo brillo de la raquítica vela de nuestra celda.

Cuando apareció nuestro verdugo gratuito por la puerto, Eren no perdió tiempo en comenzar el primer paso para nuestra huida. El atribulado rapaz había murmurado al guardia una lasciva reminiscencia, terminando por abochornarme por completo y excitar a nuestro vigilante; sentí el reflujo gástrico cuando el guardia se había acercado a Eren, quien seguía reguardado tras las rejas, y con perversa manía acarició los finos labios del joven.

Eren soltó una coqueta risilla, mientras yo sufría de arritmia en mi corazón. No tenía idea de lo que planeaba, empero, no me complacía obtener de aquel cerdo absolutamente algo tras un favor sexual. Mucho menos que el trabajo pesado lo hiciese Yearger.

Aquel despojo humano estaba tan cerca de mi compañero que podía jurar que sus alientos se entremezclaban; nuevamente el reflujo me dejó un mal sabor de boca. Antes de detener a mi -dudoso y de cuestionable moralidad- amigo, un crujido resonó en las paredes y, en mi sorpresa, el cuerpo del centinela se desplomó al suelo.

El filo de la mano de Yearger se había deslizado hasta donde, momentos antes, estaba el cuello del guardia, por lo que fue fácil unir los cabos y dictaminar un certero golpe debajo de la quijada. Si habláramos honestamente, no fue el la fugaz maniobra lo que me sobresaltó, sino el tétrico e impetuoso brillo que refulgía en la mirada del castaño.

– ¿Está muerto? –no pude evitar mi tono delatara mi pánico. Mi temor no era infundado, y es que me debatía en cómo alejarme del castaño sin exponerle que su compañía ya no era tan querida.

–No –dijo levantando las sogas que le abrigaron momentos antes dispuesto a hacer buen uso de ellas. –Me aseguré de no golpear los cartílagos con demasiada fuerza para dejar la laringe y la tráquea intactas. Solo se ha perdido la consciencia.

Me abstuve de agregar algo a la conversación y me limité a observar a Yearger amarrar los miembros del guardia con tanta indiferencia, como si no hubiera estado a punto de matar a un hombre; a pesar de su desagradable presencia, yo lo seguía considerando humano y mi cobardía me impedía matar si bien podía evitarlo.

El temple de Yearger me dejó sin palabras, y nuevamente cuestioné el origen de tan singular chico. Sin duda mi sorpresa sería inmensa poco tiempo después.

–A pesar de una basura como hombre, sigue siendo un buen padre, así que me abstuve de matarlo. Otro fuera el caso y estaría durmiendo con los peces.

Una vez amordazado y guardado al hombre en el inhabitado armario, Eren se acercó al filo de la salida cerciorándose de que los pasillos se encontraban calmos sin la compañía indeseada.

–Hay más hombres allá afuera. Será difícil bajar por el fortín hasta la bahía sin que nadie se percate de nuestra presencia fuera de la celda –sorteé con aquel detalles buscando disuadirlo de continuar con aquella absurda campaña, aunque debo admitir que tampoco quería involucrarme demasiado en el caso de que todo el plan se fuera al desagüe.

No era cobardía, mi pellejo quería permanecer intacto y no con una camisa a cuadros en mi espalda. Gracias.

–Primero debemos llegar a la recámara del teniente. Se llevó una propiedad muy valiosa para mí.

Sus palabras fueron susurradas muy bajo, sin embargo, por alguna razón podía entenderlas sobre los otros sonidos de la galera. Su voz se elevaba sobre el ruido del movimiento de los guardias, mas no parecían haberse percatado de nuestro diálogo.

–No hay nada en el mundo que valga más que tu vida. Créeme que no me fue grato dejar la historia de mi vida en manos de esos rufianes, pero no me vez con una empresa imposible.

–No se trata de un objeto mundano ¡Ese objeto es parte de mí! ¡Me define! –elevó su voz sin importarle llamar la atención de los demás.

Yo estaba al borde de la apoplejía por poder regresar a mi prisión e instalarme nuevamente, empero, Eren no permitió que le abandonara y me tomó fuertemente del brazo, instándome a seguirlo en la seguridad de las sombras.

Los pasos no se hicieron esperar y yo estaba al borde del colapso nervioso; era de esperarse que, por más malvividos fuesen esos guardias, hayan logrado oírnos. Me acurruqué junto a Eren, esperando pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad pero la valentía fue carcomida por el tiempo de espera.

El hombre pausó su marcha agobiándome por encontrar una explicación válida para nuestra desaprobada salida o el que hayamos amordazado al nuestro celador.

La risilla de Eren lanzó mi indignación por lo alto mientras me retorcía entre sus brazos, y me enfureció más el que indicara silencio con su dedo tocando sus labios.

Antes de poder reprimirle, el guardia retomó su marcha tras el breve estornudo inducido por el polvo que se acumulaba en el fortín.

Estoy seguro que boqueé como pez salido del agua al verle lejos de nuestro escondite sin indicios de saber de nuestro paradero. No sabía si atribuirlo a suerte o a la aparente sordera del hombre, mas no desaprovecharía semejante negligencia, volvería a la celda.

Nuevamente la risotada cínica de Eren me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–Bien, parece que el teniente no se encuentra en su habitación –presumió tras reconocer al vigila burlado. No evité mirarle mal por su inexistente sigilo, podrían habernos colgado antes de llegar el alba.

–Me regreso –anuncié sin ceremonia de despedirme, empero, el castaño tenía otros planes que incluían arrastrarme a regañadientes ignorando olímpicamente mis insultos al aire.

Yearger nunca pareció perderse, es más, caminaba como si toda su vida hubiera conocido aquel fuerte ¿Cómo sabía hacia dónde moverse? Le trasmití irritado mi cuestión, aunque inmediatamente me arrepentí de hacerlo.

–Ni idea –la tensión arterial subía más con las aclaraciones de Yearger.

–Entonces ¿cómo sabes dónde estás? Podrías por error encontrarte con alguien en cualquier momento ¡Es una búsqueda inútil! –rugí sin importarme que nos encontraran por mis gritos.

Gané en cambio, la señal de guardar silencio.

–Nunca escucharían mi voz a no ser que eso deseara, pero no es el mismo caso contigo.

Estaba por reprocharle nuevamente, pero nuestra marcha se detuvo en cuanto nos topamos con una desgastada entrada de roble que ya había visto sus mejores años mucho tiempo atrás. Parecía que con el suave empuje del viento se caería cual largo en el suelo. Éste no podía ser la habitación de un teniente, o eso tenía pensado en mi mente.

–En vez de remodelar su habitación, se malgasta su dinero en bebida y putas. Una pena… –anunció Eren como preludio a patear la puerta –, para él, claro está. A mí me facilita que el cerrojo esté más oxidado que si estuviese en el fondo del mar.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Me resigné a seguirle como alma en pena; si funcionaba seríamos libres y no volvería a contactarme con semejante personaje, sino… no, no quería pensar en la otra alternativa.

–No puedes tardarte… mucho –mi advertencia fue desatendida por Eren, al haberse tumbado boca abajo para sacar algunas pertenencias de debajo la cama.

– ¡Eureka! ¡Lo encontré! –anunció bastante feliz de su hallazgo. Por mi parte traté de no palmearme en la cara al verle como crío en pascuas.

No era un amargado vegetal, empero, mi paciencia era probada muy cruelmente.

– ¿Una caracola? ¿Armaste tanto alboroto por una caracola?

–No es solo una caracola es…

– ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo –le interrumpí –sólo sácame de aquí, por favor.

Algunos dirán suerte, destino… yo, mala puntería.

Antes de conocer el origen de aquel rugido que rasgo el aire, me encontraba volando con trizas de vidrio y madera; al caer al suelo algunos escombros magullaron mi cuerpo y, a pesar del pitido en mis oídos y la desorientación que provocó el choque, podría presumir que me encontraba intacto.

Un par de manos me ayudó a levantarme y a conducirme por los largo pasadizos en el donde surgiría pronto la actividad militar por la que fueron instruidos.

– ¡PIRATAS! –rugió el serviola del fuerte.

Mi embotamiento pareció retroceder con aquella palabra. La perorata de maldiciones que no dejaba de soltar Eren pasó en segundo plano mientras buscaba asomarme por la garita; si antes juzgaba a Yearger por imprudente, entonces yo me convertía en un completo inconsciente. Aunque mi mente me disuadía de retirarme a lo salvo, mi corazón latió desbocado al distinguir entre el velamen al par de alas ondeando con el viento, como si en cualquier momento fuesen a emprender vuelo.

–No puedo creerlo ¡Es el Cormoran noire!

–Ojalá les perforen el casco ¡Casi nos vuelan en pedazos!

Lo ignoré, fascinado por el buque que se proponía transitar por la bahía. Si Eren y yo éramos unos locos, aquella acción podría catalogarse como suicida para la tripulación de tan temido barco.

San Andrés era una pequeña isla y con forma de luna menguante ensanchada más al sur. A simple vista, no se destacaba de las otras islas del archipiélago, no formaba parte de algún punto comercial y su centro neurálgico no se comparaba con la capital del archipiélago. Insignificante en apariencia, sin embargo, en conjunto con sus homologas guardaban bajo sus aguas un hermoso tesoro ansiado por la corona del Sacro Imperio de Orlando.

Hacía muchos años se había descubierto una rica floración de perlas, y no pasó mucho tiempo en centrar la atención de la casa de contratación en su búsqueda por explotarla. La buena disposición geológica le había favorecido con unos elevados riscos corriendo en la cara norte protegiéndola tal cual muro cuyo ascenso era demasiado riesgoso como para valer la pena; la entrada era restringida por la ensenada.

Aprovechando las bondades de la madre naturaleza, habían dispuesto de fortines para proteger la entrada marítima, siendo el fuerte de Juan Griego la que mayor potencia de fuego. Si bien, se podría pensar que el fuerte de Cabritas era insignificante en tamaño en comparación a su hermano, ayudaba a crear un fuego cruzado ante cualquier invasor que osara ingresar. La mayor ventaja del fuerte Cabritas era su emplazamiento elevado en los peñascos, compuestos por cuatro complejos acondicionados en diferentes alturas: la primera estaba sujeta a en lo más alto que le podía proveer la misma roca, en ésta se encontraban los mejores cañones aprovechando el alcance que le podían dar la elevación; la segunda estaba adherida a la pared en una suave pendiente que se achataba veinte metros abajo de la principal, en esta se guardaban los suministros, protegiéndolos de las tormentas; la tercera se encontraba a pocos metros sobre el nivel del mar, escarpada por la fuerza del hombre en la roca donde se ensamblaba una estructura de madera, relegada a almacenamiento; carecía de mucha importancia, mas había sido dispuesta para acceder al cuarto complejo. Ubicado en el cabo y siendo el punto más septentrional, la base era protagonista de unos de los despilfarros más tontos e inútiles del gobernador de la isla. La estatua que había mencionado Eren, se quedaba corta en comparación con la idea _innovadora_ del percebe que tenían por regente: tres millas de cadenas de cobre corriendo de fuerte a fuerte, una barrera física que poco había hecho contra los saqueos protagonizados en la isla hacía diez años.

Del gran proyecto solo quedaban los remanentes del asentamiento en el cuarto complejo del fuerte Cabritas, pero ungía de muelle y acceso principal de la mercancía, la cual era transportada por una breve línea de vías que aprovechaba la inclinación existente entre el segundo puesto del fuerte con el cuarto.

–Si pueden sortear las rocas junto a los riscos y se acercan lo bastante, podrán quitarse de la mira de las culebrinas –analizó Eren al notar como los gavieros se dedicaban en su extensa labor.

–Están muy cerca de la pared que ya no veo el mástil–dije alarmado. –Es una maniobra arriesgada ¡podrían encallar!

–No con el timonel que tienen. Además, están arriando el trapo y eso mantendrá la nave al pairo.

– ¿Timonel? Eren, tú… –mi apreciación se vio interrumpida cuando una bala de cañón destrozó parte de la estructura de madera que sostenía el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

– ¡Pero qué cretinos! –se incorporó rápidamente y me ayudó a hacerlo mientras la habitación se balanceaba muy peligrosamente. La salida hacia el pasillo estaba a unos cuantos metros pero, con el riesgo de precipitarnos al mar, me parecía inalcanzable.

Tambaleándonos mientras buscábamos apoyarnos en cuanto fuera posible. Sentí como el piso desaparecía de mis pies precipitándome hacia el vacío.

Pensé en cómo había llegado mi fin, sin oportunidad de trascender; la gente que ya no volvería a ver y las cosas que me hubiera gustado lograr; mi invaluable sed de conocimiento que nunca sería satisfecha por mi prematura muerte.

Aterrado y turbado por las alarmas que se habían activado ante lo cerca que estuve de la muerte.

– ¡Armin, resiste! – la voz de Eren me sacó de mi preludio mortuorio para hacerme notar que todavía estaba entre los vivos. La agilidad de mi compañero y sus reflejos me habían salvado la vida y al notar cómo me corrían algunas lágrimas de alivio, entendí que le apreciaba por su acción.

– ¡Eren! –mi voz se quebró y Yearger me sonrió indulgente como si hubiese entendido lo que mi garganta ahogaba entre incoherencias y balbuceos.

Mi alivio se vio cortado al distinguir el cuerpo de un gran hombre acercarse a Eren mientras le apuntaba con el mosquete; era nuestro carcelero, ahora libre, quien se mostraba inclemente dispuesto a derrumbarnos. Eren chasqueó la lengua con molestia pero se vio indispuesto a dejarme ir para salvarse él; es algo que le agradezco incluso hoy en día.

Me preparaba para el eminente final; me parecía improbable que mi suerte mejorara y al menos ahora estaba listo mentalmente para aceptar la fatalidad de mi destino.

Cerré los ojos.

Un disparo resonó entre todo el alboroto y el tiempo dilató insoportablemente; sin que notara cambio alguno, me vi en la necesidad de volver abrir los ojos. La amenaza que nos apuntaba se desplomó en el suelo y mostró a autor de su muerte.

El nuevo individuo era un hombre más alto de tez ligeramente morena por la exposición del sol, de facciones un poco toscas con la mirada parda encasillada con unas cejas muy finas. Portaba su cabello en un peinado corto y un mechón levantado en la parte de atrás.

–Señor Gunter

–Atribulado rapaz ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

– ¡Qué manera de hacerlo! ¡Casi nos vuelan en pedazos! –Replicó con manifiesta ironía mientras seguía sosteniendo mi mano –agradecería mucho la ayuda de este lado.

–Haber si vuelves a ahogarte en licor. Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, habías desaparecido –el hombre que respondía al nombre de Gunter se acercó y, con una fuerza envidiable, ayudó a levantarme como si apenas pesara algunas libras. Me sonaba el nombre, empero, las últimas emociones turbaban mi mente.

–Debemos salir de aquí, dentro de poco Jean autorizará el lanzamiento del nuevo invento de Hanji.

Quizá no entendía del todo el desenvolvimiento de las cosas, sin embargo sobró con ver la cara de espanto de Yearger para comprender que debíamos emprender graciosa huida cuanto antes.

– ¿Y cómo pretendes llevarnos al barco? ¡Volaron la escalinata!

Un nuevo comité de bienvenida se acercaba desde el franco izquierdo y nosotros todavía no sabíamos hacia qué dirección movernos. Casi al borde del acorralamiento una figura grácil se movía saltando por las paredes adquiriendo el impulso y la velocidad para evitar los mortales disparos. Era como ver un artista itinerante con el peligroso manejo de la pólvora en sus manos.

Su mano obsequió una esfera de construcción artesanal quien fue cogido por un ingenuo soldado. El extraño humo que surgía del orbe parecía asfixiar a los más cercanos, mientras que el resto de la tropa se replegó al alertarse del posible veneno, dándonos tiempo de marcharnos a una locación más segura.

Nuestro aliado tomó la mano de Eren y la mía y en silencio nos sacó por otro pasillo en dirección ascendente. Era delgada y a pesar de tener callos de su dura vida, no dejaba de ser femenina.

– ¡Cejas peladas! –una no muy delicada por cierto. – ¿Esperas una invitación por escrito o qué? ¿Por qué diablos no has sacado a Eren de acá?

– ¿Qué sugieres, Kai? Marco voló por accidente la escalera.

–Accidente mis polainas –bufó confirmando mis sospechas acerca de los carentes modales que la dama guardaba.

Nuevamente el nombre me sonaba a algo aunque el ajetreo no me permitía rememorar de dónde.

–Cuando vea a Marco lo tiraré por la borda –contestó hecha una furia mientras retiraba el largo echarpe esmeralda que cubría su rostro a modo de capucha.

La belleza de las hebras que plasmaban el color del firmamento por las noches y la mirada de tonalidad oro de su única orbe izquierda; solo a la afluencia de Catay se le conocía por la bella cabellera con reflejos azules a contra luz y los místicos iris ambarinos, sin mencionar la confección de su ropa. Sin embargo la tonalidad de su piel morena y los rasgos de su perfilado rostro, ojo grande -ya que el otro portaba un parche-, cejas definidas y nariz triangular, delataban una ascendencia de los pueblos medios; quizá Asiria, Canaan o Kemet.

Era una mestiza. Y a mi mente vino el nombre que se me resbalaba de la lengua.

– ¡Tú eres tormenta Kai! –Exclamé– ¡y tú Gunter Shulz! ¡El mejor pistolero del Cormoran!

–Y tú un chico un chico listo. ¡Eren! ¿De dónde sacaste a cabeza de coco?

–Es mi compañero de celda, me ayudó y por eso debo ayudarle a él –dictaminó con solemnidad.

–Bien, bien. Pero no te acostumbres a ser caritativo. Eso no pega con un pirata.

Pronto un guardia nos atajó el paso y Kai arrojó otra de sus detonadores especiales. El hombre parecía arderle los ojos y no podía apreciar el camino que recorríamos.

– ¿Qué es eso? –pregunté curioso cuando la mujer nos dio la indicación de cerrar momentáneamente los ojos al pasar junto al guardia. No podía ser veneno como supuse en un inicio; ya hubiese reaccionado en nuestro organismo.

–Se llama gas lacrimógeno, cortesía de mi hermana –contestó orgullosa como si mi interés la alagara.

–Los inventos de Hangi me causan terror.

–No sabes apreciar la genialidad de mi hermana, Eren.

El otro bufó ante el comentario de Kai y se dignó en preguntar.

– ¿Se puede saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

–Hacia el segundo bloque.

–Nos encontraremos con una mayor cantidad de guardias ahí –replicó Gunter.

–Cierto, pero es la única salida que nos queda.

– ¿Sugieres bajar por la pendiente? ¿Ese es tu plan? En cuanto nos vean los del primer puesto arremeterán contra nosotros –Eren no se contuvo, y ciertamente debía darle la razón a su comentario.

– ¡No dije que fuera perfecto! –respondió hastiada. –No podemos dilatarnos o Levi nos dejará el muy hijo de puta ¡y hay sí nos jodemos todos!

–Ese no es lenguaje para señoritas –contratacó Gunter.

Kai solo lo fulminó con la mirada que no le tenía que envidiar a la del temido capitán y solo masculló un "_come mierda"._

Yo por mi parte, apenas podía articular palabra alguna. Me encontraba fascinado aunque una parte de mí, alertaba que estaba con unos completos desquiciados y sería prudente mantener distancias; ciertamente no me incliné por este último pensamiento y no me arrepiento.

El hombre que teñía de rojo todo lo que enfocaba su mirada y la terrible mujer que no le importaba volar el compartimiento de pólvora de un barco. No eran los únicos personajes excéntricos de la inusual tripulación también estaba…

– ¡CUIDADO! –alertó una voz femenina.

El cuerpo de una joven rozando la adultez cayó frente a nosotros y nos apuntó con una ballesta, o eso creí, porque cuando liberó la flecha arremetió contra un centinela que habíamos pasado desapercibido ubicado a nuestras espaldas.

–Chica patata, buena hora de salir –felicitó Kai mientras le daba golpecitos pequeños a su hombro.

–Buen trabajo, Braus –Gunter la felicitó con mayor propiedad que su compañera. La chica solo sonrió y contestó efusivamente con formalidad a sus superiores.

De tez trigueña y ligeramente más alta que Kai; llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta con el flequillo desperdigado en la frente. Sus ojos eran de un tono un poco más oscuros que su superiora pero no había parecido familiar entre ellas, aunque compartían cierta complicidad que solo puede surgir de quienes comparten una ascendencia parecida.

Una campana repicoteó a los lejos y los cuatro frente a mi mascullaron una maldición sincronizadamente. Algo les molestaba y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo poniendo mi pellejo en riesgo.

–Encontré un pequeño elevador hacía allá –apuntó de manera urgente en dirección contraria a las escaleras hacia donde corríamos.

No necesitamos proponer otro plan, nos dirigimos al destino sugerido por Blaus antes de enfrentar lo que la tal Hangi había creado y, viendo el gas lacrimógeno como antecedente, tenía razones por darles alcance.

El inicio de mis aventuras comenzó con solo ofrecer un poco de agua, con responder al cálido saludo de Eren. Si hay algo que no olvido de ese día era el tacto de la firme mano o el aroma a mar y sándalo que portaba Yearger.

Nunca más volví a ver unos ojos parecidos a los de mi mejor amigo en este mundo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**EXTRA.**

**Tomas falsas:**

–A todo esto, ¿dónde has estado? Te perdí de vista desde el inicio del asedio –preguntó la pelinegra mientras encaminábamos al elevador que nos llevaría al tercer nivel del fortín.

Todos volteamos con curiosidad y sorprendimos a Blaus con un pedazo de papa en la boca.

–Yhhoo sthaabha phho ahhi –trataba de contestar mientras cargaba con una gran cantidad de buche.

–Sasha –la chica tembló. Solo Kai parecía recordar su nombre de pila cuando se enojaba con ella; nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

– ¿S-si? –preguntó con voz trémula.

–Dile al chef Hannes que se consiga a otro asistente, te tocará calafatear esta semana.

Quizá Sasha no fuese ideal como asistente de cocina, pero qué pulmones tenía al momento de gritar de desesperación. Eso le enseñaría a no ser una saboteadora de la cocina enemiga.

**FICHA TÉNICA.**

**Tormenta Kai.**

**Nombre:** Maazhin Kai o Ching Kai.

**Otros nombres:** Shāchénbào Kai, la barda, Kai la gawazi, el Terror de Santa Bárbara.

**Altura:** 1.62 metros (se regodea en cara de Levi que es más "alta" que él).

**Peso:** 51 Kg.

**Edad:** 21 años.

**Alias:** El origen de su alias viene de 沙尘暴 (Shāchénbào) que significa tormenta de arena en chino. Por la diferencia de idiomas, los piratas confunden el origen de su apodo con la de tormenta (que sería Fēngbào 風暴 en chino).

**Etimología:** el nombre es una relación entre Khaireya Maazhin, la primera hija de una familia famosa por su herencia gawazi y Ching Shih, quien también se le conoce como el nombre de Madame Ching, Hsi Kai, Shih Yang, Kai Ching Yih o Ching Yih Saou, Ching Yih Saoa, Cheng I Sao, Xheng Yi Sao; ésta mujer era una pirata china quien al final de su carrera dirigía más de 2.000 barcos y algunos la consideran el pirata con mayor éxito de la historia.

**Especialidades:** espada de gancho (shuaggou) y artes marciales (wushu); gran flexibilidad y habilidades acrobáticas por su pasado itinerante, manejo de bombas artesanales y la pólvora; manejo y lanzamiento de cuchillos. Por su herencia materna gawazi también fue instruida en la danza, la música (el laúd) y el canto, aunque ésta última no la práctica. Soporta grandes cantidades de alcohol (es la mejor bebedora del Cormoran). En el fondo es más frágil de lo que aparenta y posee una pasión que pocos conocen.

**Carácter:** es cínica y muy sarcástica. No le importa ser lépera y marimacha y no se deja amedrentar ante alguien. Adora a su "hermana" Hangi con quien comparte historia antes de unirse al Cormoran y sólo por ella coloca una faceta de mujer agradable que desconcierta a quien no la conoce. Odia las labores domésticas y siempre buscará la manera de engatusar a alguien para evitarlas. Es una sádica y le encanta el sufrimiento ajeno.

**Curiosidades:** Gusta de tocar el laúd y ser acompañada por la voz de Eren. Tiene un gusto por las manzanas verdes. Tiene amantes por todos los puertos pero nunca ha compartido intimidad con la tripulación. Le teme a las arañas y los ciempiés (Eren lo sabe y a veces la chantajea con decírselo al resto). En complicidad con Hangi, encanta de fastidiar a Rivaille llamándole Levi-Love. No permitirá que ningún pelele toque la virtud de su hermana; es capaz de sacar los ojos a quien le eche la mirada a la castaña.

Está basada en un OC de otro fic (Liam de Juego de muñecas) sólo físicamente, el carácter vendría siendo un homólogo menos refinado de Dion y C.C. (Ojos ajenos).

**N/A:**

Les debo una gran disculpa, y también pido perdón si no gusto de compartir las razones por mi larga ausencia. Actualmente mi estilo de vida ha cambiado radicalmente y me cuesta compaginar mi vida con la de mi hobbit; a veces tengo la inspiración y no tiempo, o viceversa.

Agradezco sus comentarios y espero responder a los que todavía no he hecho.

No puedo prometer fecha exacta, pero me haré tiempo para subir un capítulo de algún fic (el que mi musa quiera escribir); puedo actualizar continuamente éste o irme con otro.

De antemano lamento las molestias y espero que sigan leyéndome. Este fic vino sin revisión de mi beta, así que si notan alguna falla ortográfica, háganmelo saber.

Reviews, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos y bombas molotov son bienvenidos.

**Notas del capítulo:**

El **shuanggou **(chino tradicional: 鉤, chino simplificado: 钩) es un arma blanca usada en las artes marciales de China. Es conocida en Occidente como espada gancho.

**Asiria** fue un imperio de la antigüedad situado en el suroeste asiático, ocupando el norte de la antigua Mesopotamia, mientras Babilonia ocuparía la parte sur.

Los egipcios llamaban a su país **Kemet** (la transliteración de km.t) que los egiptólogos europeos tradujeron por "la tierra negra", por oposición al color ocre del desierto, que correspondía a aquella zona en la que las tierras eran fértiles por efecto de los limos negros depositados tras las crecidas anuales del Nilo, arteria vital de la civilización del Antiguo Egipto.

**Cannan**: me refiero a Caná. Incluye Israel y Palestina.

A China se le conocía con el nombre de **Catay** según muchos europeos de la edad media, dentro de ellos el mismo Marco Polo. Se cree que ese nombre se debe a la dinastía Liao, en el siglo X, fundada por el pueblo altaico "Kitán" (de donde se deriva Catay) y que con algunas variaciones sirve de gentilicio en muchos idiomas para la China actual. El nombre actual se deriva (por lo menos eso se cree) de la dinastía Qin (del siglo III antes de Cristo) y que fue la primera dinastía imperial. Como se puede ver el nombre de Catay es relativamente más moderno en realidad.

Para evitar que el agua se filtrara entre las cuadernas del casco se tenía que **calafatear los barcos****,** vaciando el espacio entre las maderas, **rellenándolo y sellándolo** para asegurarse que **no entrase el agua****. **Este trabajo era lento y necesitaban herramientas especiales. Según el tamaño del barco se podía prolongar ya que también se aprovechaba para carenar el buque.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: La canción de la caracola.**


End file.
